See the Sun Again
by Lauren334
Summary: Song fic of Dido's See the Sun. Harry reminisces memories that will never again be. Will he ever see the sun again?


Disclaimer: All characters are property of JK Rowling, and I don't own anything. Also the lyrics for See the Sun are copyright of Dido

He lay on his couch in his mediocre flat and stared at the ceiling again. For the past year this was his typical evening. Sometimes Ron or Hermione would force him to go out and enjoy himself, but how could he? They still had each other. How could they understand that he just wanted to be alone? To be alone and reminisce old memories that would never be again.

_ It was his seventh year and Hermione and Ron had finally started dating. Ginny and him laughed and wondered what took them two so long to admit their love for one another. Harry was happy for his two best friends though it often left him alone. He found a friend in Ginny though. She could now string two words together in front of him, and for that he was grateful. He enjoyed her company and trusted her immensely. Surprisingly when they were sitting around the fire in the common room late one night, he found himself telling her of the prophesy. It felt so good to get it off his chest, and to take her up on her offer for if he ever needed to talk. She remained silent for a long time after he uttered those fateful words. _

"_Oh Harry," she finally managed to whisper. She grabbed hold of his hand as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_Don't cry Gin," Harry pleaded. "I'm . . .I'm sorry I told you. This is my own burden to bear."_

"_No," Ginny said quickly. "It's just not fair. You shouldn't have to live with this. He's stolen everything from you. How can you be carefree knowing what you know? I'd break under that kind of pressure, but I guess that's just because I'm weak."_

"_You're anything but weak," Harry said seriously tilting her face to look at him. "Don't worry about me you hear. I know what I have to do and what I have to lose. Because of that, I'm stronger than him."_

_Ginny stopped crying now, but she still held on tightly to his hand. She looked straight into his deep green eyes, "I'm going to help you carry this burden Harry. I'm always here for you."_

_He didn't know what came over him then, but before he knew it he was kissing her. Kissing her like his life depended on it. After her initial shock, Ginny continued to kiss right back her dreams finally coming true. When they finally broke apart, Ginny rested her forehead on his and sighed. "I love you Harry Potter. I always have, and I always will." _

A loud knocking made him snap out of his reverie. His small smile turned into a frown. That would probably be Hermione or Ron to suggest going for a butterbeer or go to the Burrow. He took his time making his way to the door. When he opened it, it was Hermione and Ron together.

"Were you sleeping?" Hermione inquired. Harry shook his head and tried to ignore the sad look that crossed her face. Obviously they had been knocking for a while.

**_I'm coming round to open the blinds_**

_**You can't hide here any longer**_

_**My God you need**_

_**To rinse those puffy eyes**_

_**You can't last here any longer**_

"How have you been Harry?" Hermione asked. Here it came, the speech. It usually came around about once a month. Soon he'd have it memorized.

"Harry," Ron cut in before Hermione continued.

'This was different. Ron never spoke about it,' Harry mused to himself.

"I know Hermione badgers you all the time," Ron started, not noticing Hermione's glare of protest. "But, mate, it's been a year. Mum's worried like sick about you. We're worried."

Harry remained silent through this playing with the edge of the Daily Prophet to occupy his hands. The headline as big as day read, "Will our hero ever return from his solitude?"

"I miss her," Harry choked out, turning the paper over. "I miss her so much it bloody hurts."

"I know Harry," Hermione murmured. "We all do, but she wouldn't want you to live like this. She always wanted you to be happy, and that's no different now."

**_Yes they'll ask you where've you been_**

_**And you'll have to tell them, again and again**_

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day**_

_**But I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

_**And you're asking me why pains the only way to happiness**_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

_ Ginny giggled as she appeared from under the invisibility cloak and kissed Harry in the secrecy of his room. _

"_Dumbledore would fire me if he knew you were sneaking into my room at night."_

"_You wouldn't have given me your cloak if you didn't want me to. Besides I think he probably knows everything that goes on. Why else would he have given you a room so close to Gryffindor tower."_

"_You have me there," Harry smirked. _

"_I'm glad you took the Defense Against Dark Arts position. I couldn't have made it through my last year without you. I love you."_

"_I love you too. So much!" _

"What would I do?" Harry whispered.

"You could start teaching again at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been improvising with DADA teachers. I don't think he wants to give it to anyone but you. You use to love teaching. You could be with us again," Hermione said her voice full of hope. This was the farthest they have ever gotten with Harry. By now he was usually back in his shell.

"Maybe I'll talk to Dumbledore in a few days," Harry said slowly.

Hermione nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "That would be great Harry. Would you like to come with us to the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm going to skip out on this one if you don't mind." He seemed distant again so neither of them pushed the subject. Ron and Hermione figured this was all they could do today. After a tight hug from Hermione and a bye from Ron, they exited hand in hand. Harry heaved a great sigh and fell onto the couch.

**_Come on take my hand_**

_**We're going for a walk, I know you can**_

_**You can wear anything as long as it's not black**_

_**Please don't mourn forever**_

_**She's not coming back**_

_ Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sat in the teacher's lounge. Ginny was the new charms teacher after aiding Prof. Flitwick for two years after graduation. Hermione was here visiting McGonagall about aiding in Transfiguration, for her ministry job was leaving her bored. "Excuse me real quick," Ginny said gathering a bunch of parchment. She gave Harry a quick kiss before heading to her office. _

"_I hope I can get a teaching job here," Hermione said, "I'd love to be around all the time like you and Ginny are." Harry nodded. He had been teaching DADA for a full four years now. It didn't seem like that long at all. The year's had flown by, and he was still alive. Voldemort insisted with small attacks, but Harry had yet to be able to face him long enough to rid the world of him. _

"_You think you and Ginny will get married Harry?" Hermione blurted out. _

"_Depends on how married life is. Well?" Harry joked with a smile. "We will. I just want to wait a little longer that's all. We will though." He didn't tell her he was waiting till after Voldemort was killed. If he lived through it. No, he would survive. He would for Ginny. "I don't think I could live my life without her. She's amazing. One day with her is worth dying for."_

_Hermione smiled, "I know." _

**_Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all_**

_**You said one day of this was worth dying for**_

_**So be thankful you knew her at all**_

_**But it's no more**_

_Dumbledore burst into his classroom and said two simple words, "It's time."_

_Voldemort, deatheaters, and dementors were filing onto Hogwarts grounds. All teachers were marching outside to meet them as well as a few upper students. Ministry officials and aurors were beginning to apparate, for Dumbledore had canceled to anti-apparation barrier. Hermione and Ron soon joined the side of good as well as the rest of the Weasley family. Th attack began. Harry was looking desperately for one person before the battle became too hectic. He spotted her flaming hair by a group of older students conjuring a patronus. _

"_Ginny!" He screamed. She turned and ran into his arms. _

"_Oh Harry you're still okay."_

"_Ginny you have to go inside. I don't want you out here. I can't lose you."_

"_Harry I'm not going anywhere! This is it, and I'm not going to abandon you."_

"_Please Ginny," Harry begged. _

"_No! Don't worry about me. I'll stay on the edge of the fighting and help people. You know what you have to do!"_

"_I love you! You're my life!" Harry said quickly kissing her on the lips oblivious to the fighting going on around them. "Stay safe," Harry whispered with one last embrace before he would face his destiny. _

_When he finally showed up many deatheaters as well as aurors were dead. Dementors had fled, but the battle still raged._

"_Potter," his voice cut through the air like a knife and Harry turned to face his parents' murderer for one last time. "You've been allowed to live long enough."_

_They both raised their wands and said the dreaded curse. Voldemort's flashed bright green, but Harry's same curse burned bright red. No one noticed the flash of green headed to Harry's back but one person. _

_Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise and fear as Harry's red curse exploded into his green one and straight into Voldemort's chest. Harry stood tall as he watched Voldemort fall to the ground and disappear into the wind. All the deatheaters began screaming and clutching their arms. Before everyone's eyes, the deatheaters all began to deteriorate and suffer the same fate as their master. _

_It was over. Harry, now full of renewed energy, began looking for Ginny. He had to find Ginny. He turned around, and found her. There, a few feet behind him, was his love crumpled on the ground, her lively red hair spread around her. He fell to his knees by her and moved a strand of hair from her face. His body began shaking with grief when he realized she was dead. Never again would he see her beautiful smile or feel the warmth of her laugh. He would never again feel the touch of her lips on his own. He pulled her body into his arms, and sobbed into her chest rocking back and forth trying to deny it was all happening. _

_He didn't notice when all the Weasley's and Hermione joined him, all crying for their loss and for Harry who continued to cling to Ginny's lifeless body screaming and crying in anguish. He doesn't remember much from that night anymore. He doesn't want to. He found out later that Draco Malfoy sent the killing curse at his back while he dueled with Voldemort. Ginny jumped in front of it. _

_**Yes they'll ask you where've you been**_

_**And you'll have to tell them, again and again**_

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day**_

_**But I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

_**And you're asking me why pains the only way to happiness**_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

Harry held a hand full of lilies at Ginny's grave on the edge of the forest along with everyone else that died that fateful day. It was his first day back at Hogwarts. He would be teaching again with Hermione who took over for Snape, who sadly suffered the fate of all others with the dark mark. Ron had taken over for Ginny, which had hurt him very much, but he swore he would do her proud.

Harry wiped away the tears as he laid the flowers down. He would never be the same without her, and he knew he would never love anyone else. He almost awaited the day he would be able to be with her again.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. I always have, and I always will."

He looked up and beyond the headstones into the forest. He thought he saw . . . no he saw . . .

It was Ginny. Her hair was flowing behind her in a nonexistent win, and she looked so peaceful and beautiful. She held up her hand in the air in a wave, and smiled at him. Slowly she began fading from view. Harry had to use everything he had not to run into the forest after her. He needed her. She wasn't supposed to be the one who died. It was suppose to be him. Harry let out a sob, but managed to smile as a gust of wind blew through his hair and disappeared. He wasn't exactly happy like she would have wanted, but he was living again. The sun did rise, and it was a new day.

Ginerva Weasley

Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend

She was anything but weak

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day**_

_**But I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

_**And you're asking me why pains the only way to happiness**_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again**_


End file.
